The primary goal of this group is to identify new agents of potential clinical use in treating solid tumors. A major effort over the past year has been the use of an in vitro assay which may be helpful as a preclinical screening model for antitumor agents. The model has been used to predict the clinical activity of 7 chemotherapeutic agents against 11 human colorectal carcinoma cell lines which have been developed in this branch. Using the model, we have shown that leucovorin enhances the in vitro cytotoxicity of the fluoropyridines versus our panel of colorectal cell lines. We are also presently doing a study to detect possible synergy between etoposide and cisplatin in a panel of 8 human bronchogenic carcinoma cell lines. At present, we are involved in several trials of new experimental therapeutic agents: Dihydrolenperone in lung cancer; a radiolabeled monoclonal antibody (90yttrium-T101) in mycosis fungoides and chronic lymphocytic leukemia. We also plan a trial of 4-ipomeanol in lung cancer and a Phase I trial of sulfamic acid.